Carpe Diem
by Black-Tulipe
Summary: Durant la première année de Poudlard, un événement sans précédent va changer les règles. Draco, Hermione et Blaise forment le trio vert et argent. Sans l'aide de la précieuse sorcière, Harry déjouera-t-il Vous-savez-qui ? ( DRAMIONE ) Rating M pour plus tard ( en pause pour un meilleur retour ! )
1. Introduction

**CARPE DIEM**

**TOME I**

**« Vivre les malheurs d'avances, c'est les subir deux fois »**

**R. Barjavel**

**PREMIÈRE ANNÉE**

**...**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

.

**_oOo_**

La boutique d'Ollivander était probablement l'endroit le plus élémentaire pour un jeune sorcier, pour s'y rendre. Elle offrait une large gamme de baguette attendant son sorcier ou sa sorcière, toute d'une qualité exceptionnelle et ancestrale. Monsieur Ollivander était connu pour ses fabrications de qualité et de finesse dans le monde entier, et ceux, depuis 382 avant J-C. Il était alors à se demander quel âge pouvait avoir cet homme à l'allure folle et aux cheveux argentés.

La baguette ne se trompait jamais en choisissant son sorcier, et tous sortaient satisfaits de leur nouvel instrument. S'y rendre quelques jours avant d'entamer sa première année de sorcellerie était donc légitime et indispensable. D'autant qu'Ollivander voyait très large dans ses produits et satisfaisait en conséquences toutes les sortes de bourses. Les clients étaient sangs-purs ou sang-mêlé. Qu'importe finalement sa distinction, il ne faisait pas de différence, et cela plaisait à bon nombre de sorciers.

Bon nombre... à l'exception de Monsieur Malfoy, qui hésita longuement avant d'envoyer son unique fils dans cette boutique. Le fait que son fils puisse croiser la route ou simplement partager le même air qu'un sang-de-bourbe lui souleva le cœur. Mais il abdiqua malgré lui, hélas, envoyant alors son jeune fils âgé de seulement douze ans sur le Chemin de Traverse, seul, se débrouillant pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il le savait capable et comptait sur lui pour remettre à sa place quiconque le regarderait de haut. La réputation des Malfoy était connue par tous les sorciers. Plus rien n'était à démontrer, si ce n'était parfaire leur indifférence face aux sorciers de sang-mêlé.

C'étaient des Malfoy. Leur supériorité serait se démarquer des autres sorciers. Monsieur Malfoy insista donc sur le fait qu'il s'achète les plus chers instruments et le plus belle animale qui puisse trouver. Son jeune fils lui avait souri froidement en réponse, l'œil hagard, l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. Il s'en était allé, une cape noire et émeraude volant derrière lui, se mêlant avec indifférence parmi les badauds du monde des sorciers, le menton relevé, les lèvres pincées.

...

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit dans un tintement argentin, faisant tourner distraitement la tête de la jeune Hermione vers celui qui venait d'entrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant de reprendre ses gestes fait précédemment. Elle devait absolument se concentrer si elle ne voulait pas y passer la journée, et se donnait du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Levant une main assurée et déterminée, Hermione fit mouliner d'un coup sec son poignet tenant une baguette. Celle-ci tressauta légèrement dans sa main avant de faire voler en éclats un vase juché sur le comptoir de la boutique. Hermione soupira une énième fois, reposant la baguette aux côtés des autres.

-Ce n'est pas encore ça. Mais nous allons trouver !

Monsieur Ollivander retourna dans l'arrière-boutique pour revenir une seconde plus tard, déballant de sa fine boite une nouvelle baquette.

-Peut-être celle-ci, dit-il en lui tendant délicatement l'instrument. Elle est en bois de vigne et ventricule de cœur de dragon. Une créature noble digne d'une future grande sorcière.

Hermione sourit à l'homme devant elle, hochant la tête avec entrain. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec ces paroles. Elle serrait une grande sorcière plus tard. Elle travaillait très dure pour ça !

Levant la baguette, la jeune fille souffla doucement, visualisant son instrument avec attention et précision. Une drôle de chaleur vint alors envahir son corps, et Hermione sourit en faisant un geste sec du poignet. Les parchemins posés sur le comptoir entamèrent une lévitation quelque peu maladroite avant de faire leurs ascensions délicatement, volant en vaguelettes avant de retoucher le bois du meuble. Hermione et Ollivander poussèrent un profond soupire de satisfaction. Une baguette avait enfin choisi sa sorcière.

-Il n'est pas étonnant que cette baguette vous ait choisie, miss Granger. Le ventricule de cœur de dragon n'est destiné qu'à une poignée de sorciers puissants au cœur sage. Votre destin est tracé, miss.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents tandis qu'Ollivander emballait sa baguette avant de le lui tendre. Elle le remercia et lui versa la somme demandée. Son premier achat – le plus important de tous – était enfin achevé ! Elle avait hâte de finir et de retourner dans le monde moldu montrer tout son matériel à ses parents. Ils seraient probablement très fiers d'elle !

Après avoir remercié Ollivander, la jeune Hermione se retourna rapidement pour sortir, mais se heurta contre le dos de l'enfant qui était entrée un peu plus tôt. Se reculant, elle s'excusa doucement. Le garçon qu'elle venait de bousculer se retrouva vers elle, braquant des yeux las sur elle. Hermione resta immobile de longues secondes, en admiration.

Le garçon était un peu plus grand qu'elle, aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en devenaient blancs, au nez aquilin et aux yeux gris perle. Son visage pâle renforçait la pâleur de ses cheveux plaqués impeccablement en arrière et il possédait des fossettes légèrement rosies. Tout de noir vêtu, accompagnée d'une cape virant au vert émeraude, il se tenait bien droit, le menton relevé et le regard impassible. Un de ces sourcils s'arquait de manière prononcée, marquant l'inquisition du garçon.

Hermione fut subjuguée par sa beauté et bafouilla des mots inintelligibles en le contournant doucement. Le rouge lui monta aux joues violemment avant qu'elle ne détale de la boutique, laissant derrière elle le garçon blond.

Un peu plus tard, quand la jeune fille entra dans une boutique de vêtements avec deux paquets en main, Hermione stoppa sa course brutalement, bouche bée. Le garçon de tout à l'heure se trouvait devant elle, juché sur une petite estrade, observant son reflet dans le miroir. Le regard du blond croisa le sien et il sourit imperceptiblement. Juste un étirement de lèvres.

Hermione baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers l'estrade opposée à la sienne, posant ses paquets à côté d'elle avant qu'une femme ne vienne pour lui trouver un uniforme convenable. La jeune Hermione n'était pas spécialement riche, mais ses parents lui avaient laissé beaucoup d'argent pour ses achats. Pas vraiment vaniteuse, elle s'était pourtant décidée pour une tenue plus élaborée et plus coûteuse. Le seul excès de la journée.

Elle avait fêté ses douze ans il y a un mois et depuis, elle commençait légèrement à s'intéresser à la mode, optant vite une allure un peu plus féminine et abandonnant l'apparence asexuée que beaucoup de parents choisissaient en habillant leurs enfants chéris. Elle voulait donc un uniforme digne d'intérêt.

-Ta baguette était un excellent choix, dit le garçon en se tournant vers elle, apparaissant avec l'uniforme universel de Poudlard ; un pantalon noir sur un blazer gris accompagnée d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate noire. Tu seras quelqu'un de très puissant, sans nul doute.

-Merci, rougissait-elle en le regardant via le miroir de sa propre estrade. Mais c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, crût-elle bon de rajouter.

Le garçon sourit en resserrant le nœud de sa cravate.

-C'est vrai, mais elle ne se trompe jamais. Ma baguette est en bois d'Aubépine et ventricule de cœur de dragon... les esprits se rencontrent.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, arquant un sourcil et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le sourire du garçon n'était finalement que de l'arrogance.

-Ma baguette m'a trouvé du premier coup, continua-t-il en se remettant face au miroir. Mais ce n'est pas une surprise, avec le prénom que je porte. Draco Malfoy, précise-t-il en faisant une œillade.

-Dragon, en latin, dit-elle automatiquement. Ou grand serpent...

-Ma famille a toujours élu domicile à Serpentard, se vanta-t-il en usant d'une voix traînante. L'identité d'une personne résume bien ce qu'il ait. Et toi, comme tu t'appelles ?

-Hermione Granger. Mes parents l'on choisit dans une pièce de théâtre très célèbre. Ils adorent l'art et sont très cultivés.

-Hum... Granger... jamais entendu parler, dit-il en reniflant. Ma foi, tu es sans doute issu d'une puissante famille. Je l'ai très vite remarqué à la boutique d'Ollivander.

-Tu m'observais ? S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

-J'ai senti ta force quand la baguette t'a choisi. Difficile de l'ignorer, à dire vrai. Une étrange chaleur m'a littéralement enveloppé. Ça provenait de toi. Je suis rarement impressionné, mais... tu m'as impressionné. Chose inhabituelle, chez les Malfoy.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle sans savoir quoi ajouter à cela.

La propriétaire de la boutique revint à ce moment-là et lui tendit un tas de vêtements. En un tour de baguette, la femme vêtit la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds, faisant disparaître sa tenue de moldu. Hermione fit abstraction du fait que Draco continuait à l'observer, et s'admira dans le miroir

Son uniforme était des mêmes couleurs que Draco. Son blazer gris recouvrait une fine chemise cintrée et sa taille était recouverte d'une jupe plissée noir, lui arrivant sous les genoux. Se tournant et se retournant, Hermione fit la grimace.

-Un problème, miss ?

-Il faudrait peut-être raccourcir la jupe, supposa-t-elle en relevant le pan de tissu jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la mode, mais je pense que ce serait mieux.

D'un coup de poignet, Hermione sourit en voyant la longueur de sa jupe raccourcir jusqu'à cinq centimètres au-dessus du genou. La satisfaction ornait son visage et la femme semblait tout aussi ravie du résultat.

-Choix judicieux, informa Draco de sa voix traînante.

Hermione comprit que c'était dans sa nature et que sa voix traduisait un certain statut. Il était issu d'une famille riche sans nul doute.

-Je trouve aussi, approuva-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire complice.

Draco lui répondit avant de signaler à la femme qu'il avait fini et qu'il prenait deux uniformes. Hermione l'imita rapidement avant de payer et sortir de la boutique, heureuse de ses achats.

Draco la suivit de près et la jeune fille se mit à rougir davantage quand elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Il avait un petit sourire en coin vraiment adorable. C'était la première fois que la jeune Hermione trouvait un garçon charmant... un sorcier, qui plus est. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer, depuis la réception de la lettre assurant son inscription à l'école Poudlard.

-C'est aussi là que je m'arrête, informa-t-elle en voyant le jeune Draco avancer vers la boutique où elle désirait aller.

-Super ! Dit-il avec un brin d'enthousiasme feint. Tu me donneras ton avis sur le choix de mon animal.

-Seulement si j'ai le tient, répliqua-t-elle en souriant sincèrement.

Draco étira un petit sourire, l'air un peu troublé. Hermione entra dans la boutique où se trouvaient des dizaines d'espèces d'animaux et fit un geste de la main pour que Draco la suive. Ce dernier hésita une seconde, regardant derrière son épaule avant d'entrer à son tour. Il semblait étrange, voire étonné, mais Hermione porta vite son dévolu sur les animaux pour s'en soucier.

Des chauves-souris ornaient des trépieds fixés au plafond et aux murs. Des chouettes de toutes races reposaient dans de belles cages argentées. Des reptiles sillonnaient des bacs en verre. Des chats ondulaient entre diverses fioles posées sur les meubles.

Hermione et Draco admirèrent la boutique animalière avec fascination, les yeux oscillant chacun dans une direction différente.

La jeune Hermione s'approcha d'un chat persan à la robe rousse. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement jeune, visualisant dans les quatre mois. Hermione poussa un cri attendri en caressant la boule de poils sous l'œil amusé du vendeur.

-Un coup de cœur, miss ?

-Oh, il est trop mignon, s'écria-t-elle en roucoulant dans le ventre du petit chat, frottant ses oreilles et caressant le bas du menton. Je veux celui-ci !

-Ne voulez-vous pas prendre le temps de regarder mes autres compagnons, miss ? Demanda le vendeur en soulevant un sourcil.

-Oh non ! Souffla-t-elle en relevant les yeux. Je suis certaine de mon choix. Peut-être que c'est comme les baguettes... ils nous choisissent. Draco ? Tu ne le trouves pas trop mignon, ce petit chat ? Insista-t-elle en hélant le jeune garçon.

Draco s'approcha lentement d'elle et se pencha pour mieux observer la petite créature dans les bras de la jeune fille. Hermione attendit son avis, serrant le chat tout contre elle.

-C'est un bon choix, approuva-t-il avec désinvolture. Tu es hyperactive et le félin est un bon moyen de s'apaiser, je pense.

Hermione ne put qu'éprouver encore plus d'affection pour ce garçon. Il était peut-être un peu froid en apparence, légèrement hautain, mais il était aussi très intelligent et Hermione le voyait à sa façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer. Il était autant cultivé qu'elle et elle adorait ça.

-Et toi, as-tu trouvé l'animal te représentant au mieux ?

Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais quand Draco se dirigea vers le bac des reptiles, la jeune Hermione ne s'en étonna pas. Sa froideur et son regard glacial correspondaient parfaitement aux sang-froid.

-Les serpents ne sont pas admis à l'école Poudlard, expliqua Draco d'un ton morne et légèrement triste. C'est dommage... ça aurait été parfait ! Alors je jette mon dévolu sur ce hibou grand-duc. Il est vraiment magnifique.

Hermione opina du chef, totalement conquise. L'animal en question était marbré de crèmes et de bruns et possédait de magnifiques yeux orange. Elle pouvait paraître effrayante par bien des aspects, mais la jeune Hermione trouva ce rapace particulièrement attirant. Le regard expressif de l'animal contrastait de manière intensive avec celui de Draco, qui était inexpressif.

-Prends-le, dit-elle avec aplomb. Il est somptueux.

-C'est aussi mon avis, dit Draco en regardant le hibou avec joie. Je paye ces deux créatures !

-Non, s'écria la jeune Hermione. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Que diront tes parents ?!

-Je peux le faire, répliqua froidement Draco en la lorgnant. Et je vais le faire.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Draco la regarda sans comprendre, visiblement décontenancé par sa question. Hermione secoua la tête mais il l'ignora.

-Tu es la seule à m'avoir parlé, aujourd'hui, finit-il par dire, presque avec réticence, serrant les dents comme si l'aveu était difficile.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Malfoy... ça fait fuir en général. Tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Oh...

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, acceptant de mauvaise grâce le cadeau qu'il lui faisait.

...

Jusqu'au jour de la rentrée, la jeune Hermione pensa sans cesse à ce Draco Malfoy. À ce petit garçon de son âge, qui pourtant, ne riait pas, ne souriait pas, et ne semblait pas non plus connaître le mot «sociabilité». Il lui était apparu beau, charmant, froid, distant. Puis rapidement troublé, étonné et presque gentil. Hermione s'était alors interrogée sur ces dernières paroles, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie. «Malfoy, ça fait fuir en général». Elle avait alors étudié la question, faisant de longues et assidues recherches sur la famille Malfoy.

Ce qu'elle avait trouvé, sur cette incroyable famille de sorciers, n'était rien, par rapport à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune Draco. Fils unique de la famille, il devait représenter un sang-pur irréprochable. Hermione compris alors son attitude et espérait le revoir à Poudlard.

Si personne n'osait l'approcher, elle ferait le premier pas.

...

Le jour de la rentrée, Hermione chercha ardemment une chevelure blonde parmi les centaines d'enfants présents au bord du quai. Elle ne croisa que des têtes brunes, rousses ou blondes foncées.

Montant dans le train, elle passa devant une cabine où se trouvaient deux garçons recouverts d'une montagne de bonbons sorciers. L'un était brun à lunettes, l'autre était roux et parsemé de taches de rousseur. Hermione soupira devant le comportement glouton de ces deux-là et continua son chemin, observant minutieusement toutes les cabines du train.

Arrivée vers la fin de l'engin, la jeune Hermione trouva une cabine vide et se désola à la prendre, déçut de ne pas avoir trouvé le garçon. S'asseyant sur la banquette, elle sortit sa baguette de sa botte et l'examina attentivement, louchant légèrement pour mieux la voir.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un petit rire, et, relevant les yeux, elle découvrit Draco devant elle, un sourire espiègle aux coins des lèvres, une cape de sorcier ouverte sur l'uniforme de Poudlard. Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière lui donnaient un air très juvénile et elle rougit, toussotant légèrement.

-Les autres cabines sont prises... je peux m'asseoir ici ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant avant qu'elle ne réponde.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Ma question n'était que rhétorique. L'arrière du train est destiné aux Serpentards.

-Mais tu ne sais pas encore dans quelle maison...

Draco ricana en levant une main pour la stopper.

-Je vais à Serpentard. Ça ne fait aucun doute ! Et toi, quelle maison choisis-tu ?

-Le choixpeau décide pour nous, pas l'inverse.

-Les sorciers peuvent toutefois supplier pour changer, sourit-il froidement. Imagine un sang-de-bourbe à la maison Serpentard... il suppliera pour sortir de là. Mais bon, ce genre de situation n'arriverait jamais.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Un sang-de-bourbe n'ira jamais dans cette maison ! Dit-il avec rage. Ce serait un terrible blasphème.

-Et... qu'est-ce qu'un... sang-de-bourbe ? Osa-t-elle demander avec une légère pointe d'irritation.

La jeune Hermione détestait être ignorante, pourtant, « sang-de-bourbe » lui était totalement inconnu. Le jeune Draco sembla étonner de sa question et sourit froidement.

-Un sang-de-bourbe est une vile créature issue de deux parents moldus. Deux parents sans pouvoirs magiques. Une abomination, en somme. Déjà que les sang-mêlé sont difficiles à supporter... !

Hermione déglutit, blêmissant légèrement. Elle se racla la gorge pour se reprendre, attrapant ses cheveux pour les rassembler sur un côté.

-Hum... oui, une abomination, admit-elle. Ils ne devraient pas exister.

-Parfaitement d'accords, enrichie Draco en souriant sincèrement, cette fois-ci. Nous les sang-pur, nous nous comprenons.

-Hum... oui. C'est ça, bafouilla Hermione en rougissant.

-Nous avons aussi un autre point en commun… une partie de notre baguette.

-Ollivander a dit que le ventricule de dragon était destiné aux puissants sorciers à la sagesse inégale…

Draco renifla avant de tourner la tête vers la vitre. Il croisa une jambe sur l'autre et tendit ses bras de part et d'autre de la banquette, observant méticuleusement ses ongles.

-Peut-être devrait-il raccrocher, si tu veux mon avis. Je suis très loin d'être sage.

-Peut-être que tu l'ignores, simplement. Tu n'es peut-être pas toi.

Draco la considéra un moment sans dire un seul mot, cette dernière préférant alors regarder le paysage défilé plutôt que son regard profond. Il semblait véritablement perplexe suite à ses propos.

Une heure s'écoula alors dans le silence, chacun assit sur une banquette, se passant une main dans les cheveux, croisant et décroissant les genoux, tousser, éternuer, raclant sa gorge, fermant les yeux quelques minutes.

Ce silence fut perturbé par l'arrivée fracassante d'un garçon à la peau noire et aux dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Un uniforme noir, vert et argent ornait sa personne, lui allant parfaitement bien. L'écusson des Serpentard reposait sur le coin de son blazer. Il resta à l'entrée de la cabine une seconde avant de venir s'asseoir auprès de Draco. Son regard ne dévia pas d'Hermione une seconde. Il leva une main amicale en souriant.

-Moi, c'est Blaise Zabini, dit-il avec entrain. J'entre en deuxième année à Poudlard. Et toi, c'est quoi, ton petit nom ?

-Hermione Granger. C'est ma première année… comme tu peux le voir.

Elle désigna sa tenue sombre que portait tout nouvel élève. Le vert de Blaise l'attirait beaucoup et se dit que le vert était une très belle couleur.

-Je connais ce petit blond peroxydé depuis tout petit, continua le garçon en attrapant Draco par le cou. Il parait inaccessible et complètement incapable de la moindre émotion, mais il est cool… la plupart du temps.

Draco s'écarta violemment de la poigne de son ami en remettant en place sa chevelure.

-Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, gronda-t-il en lançant un regard assassin à Blaise. Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Blaise lança un regard entendu à la jeune Hermione.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il en souriant. Jamais content, le Malfoy.

-Sourire niaisement est inutile, marmonna Draco en croisant les bras. Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul !

Son air bougon et ses lèvres pincées ne quittèrent plus son visage de tout le trajet, aussi, Hermione se rapprocha de la vitre pour regarder le paysage défilé.

Elle était légèrement anxieuse et perplexe, depuis l'arrivée de Blaise Zabini dans la cabine. Apparemment, il était un ami très proche de Draco et faisait parti de la maison des Serpentard. Elle n'était pas totalement délurée pour comprendre ce que cela sous-entendait.

«L'histoire de Poudlard» était un gros livre très détaillé sur l'école où le train se rendait. Elle y avait appris que quatre maisons composaient les murs de ce château, déterminant ce que l'élève serrait.

Avec la rencontre de Draco, la jeune Hermione s'était donc essentiellement concentrée sur la maison Serpentard, intriguée par le jeune garçon et son attitude frigorifique. Elle y avait découvert des choses bien effrayantes et se demandait bien comment la notion de « sang-de-bourbe » avait bien pu lui échapper. Car il était clair que les verts et argents étaient tous de sang-pur, chose qu'elle n'était absolument pas.

Devait-elle le laisser croire que sa famille était de puissants sorciers comme lui ? Le jeune Draco semblait détester les personnes de sa condition et lui révéler la vérité la terrifiait totalement. Elle s'était un peu attachée à lui et à son côté vulnérable qu'il s'apprêtait à cacher au reste du monde. Gâcher cette amitié pour une histoire de sang lui semblait totalement absurde, alors que dans l'ignorance, Draco et elle pourraient sûrement s'entendre sur bien des sujets. L'idée de garder son identité secrète était donc probablement la meilleure chose à faire, pour le moment.

Restait à savoir où le choixpeau l'emmènerait...

...

Son nom fut le premier à tomber de la bouche de la sorcière – une grande femme à l'air sévère et aux lunettes en demi-lune. La jeune Hermione inspira un grand coup, ignorant le regard de la foule.

-Oh non... très bien, on se détend, souffla-t-elle en avançant doucement sur l'estrade, mordant ses lèvres avec nervosité.

La sorcière intima à Hermione de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, puis lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête avec douceur. La jeune fille se crispa avant même qu'une voix d'outre-tombe survienne dans son esprit. Elle croisa au même moment le regard d'un garçon brun aux yeux verts. Un éclair rouge barrait son front.

-Hum... je vois... tu as d'immenses qualités, jeune fille. Je le vois, dans ta tête. Gryffondor serrait la maison parfaite, pour toi. Cependant... je vois quelque chose en toi... je suis très partagé. Tu es courageuse et forte d'esprit, mais ta détermination et ton ambition gouvernent en maître. Alors, où vais-je te mettre... ?

-Pas à Gryffondor, pas à Gryffondor, murmura-t-elle en litanie, fermant les yeux sous les regards curieux de la salle.

-Serpentard te mettra à l'épreuve, tu sais. Mais tu as d'immenses qualités, je le sens. Ta détermination transcende tout le reste. Tu as une idée derrière la tête, prête à tous les sacrifices pour obtenir ce que tu brûles d'acquérir. Et je le vois, tu y arriveras... Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi... il est préférable de suivre son destin... SERPENTARD !

Le choixpeau cria la maison où elle passera sept ans de sa vie, faisant bondir les verts et argents de leurs bancs. Tous hurlèrent de joie, l'applaudissant quand la jeune Hermione vint les rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres. Deux garçons s'écartèrent pour lui laisser de la place.

Par la suite, la jeune sorcière regarda défiler les autres enfants, se dispersant dans les quatre maisons, sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements des élèves. L'ambiance était joyeuse, détendue, mais quand la sorcière cria « Harry Potter », tous se turent. Hermione vit même le sorcier à la barbe blanche se redresser légèrement dans son siège, attentif.

Des regards rêveurs ou méfiants suivirent le jeune garçon jusqu'à l'estrade. La jeune Hermione trouva la scène ridicule, compatissant pour le jeune brun.

Ils allaient le faire fuir, à le fixer ainsi !

Harry Potter s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret, inspirant un bon coup quand le choixpeau commença à se tortiller sur sa tête.

Contrairement à d'autres enfants, Harry était, tout comme elle, un des rares sorciers à mettre autant de temps pour connaître sa maison. Hermione vit même ses lèvres bouger.

Peut-être faisait-il comme elle ! Peut-être demandait-il une autre maison !

-GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla le choixpeau après de longues minutes pesantes.

Les rouges et ors crièrent quand ils comprirent l'importance de ce choix. Le jeune sorcier – aussi célèbre soit-il – allait partager leur maison. Des hurlements de joie accueillait le jeune garçon.

À sa table, toutefois, de légers grommellements répondirent à cette révélation. Oui, Hermione se rappelait que les deux maisons étaient les pires rivaux de l'école.

Une ironie, quand elle devait se trouver dans l'autre camp, justement.

-Draco Malfoy, appela alors la sorcière à la robe verte, faisant redresser les têtes des Serpentards.

-Le suspense est à son comble ! Railla quelqu'un près d'elle.

Se tournant, elle découvrit Blaise, à cheval sur le banc, les yeux rivés sur son ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Regardant Hermione, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Les Malfoy vont à Serpentard depuis toujours. C'est presque une obligation. Bon, il y en a eu un qui a dérogé à la règle, mais pour les autres, c'est inévitable.

-Eh bien, peut-être que Draco fera parti de ce un pour cent ! Les traditions évoluent, tu sais.

Blaise lui sourit sincèrement, semblant surpris par sa répartie. Il se rapprocha considérablement d'elle et l'empoigna par les épaules, la serrant contre lui.

-Toi, je te garde ! Je vais t'adorer, je le sens. Tu es rafraîchissante, pour une sang-pur ! J'aime ça.

-Tu n'as pas l'air coincé non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en se figeant dans ses bras.

-Oh... je suis un peu à part... La froideur des Serpentard... très peu pour moi. Mais, chut ! Ne le dis à personne !

Hermione ria face aux singeries du garçon, se détendant de plus en plus grâce à lui. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce genre de personnage. Et c'était vraiment rassurant. La peur n'avait plus raison d'être, dorénavant.

-SERPENTARD !

-Et hop ! Dans le mile ! Soupira Blaise en attrapant par la suite son ami pour qu'il se place à leurs côtés. Bienvenue officiellement à la maison, petit !

Draco le fusilla du regard avant de porter son regard sur la jeune Hermione. De l'extérieur, l'échange semblait froid, arrogant. Mais la jeune fille comprit immédiatement à son hochement de tête qu'il était content qu'elle soit là.

Draco ne montrait aucune émotion. Il faudrait qu'elle s'y fasse... du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise sa carapace.

**_oOo_**

* * *

**_Bonjour à tous ! Je commence mon introduction dans le monde magnifique de J-K Rowling avec un Dramione. Lisant ces derniers depuis des années, je constate beaucoup d'histoires identiques. Alors je me lance dans cette histoire, afin de changer un peu de registre. Attention, c'est ma première !_**

**_Je vais m'amuser à reprendre tous les films de la série, année après année, pour voir ce que ça donnerait si notre trio changeait un peu de camp. J'espère que ça vous plaira..._**

**_Je reprends beaucoup d'éléments existants, quand d'autres sont différents. Tout n'est pas fidèle à l'oeuvre, m'autorisant quelques libertés. De toute manière, je n'ai pas encore lu tous les livres (bah oui, je sais, je suis en retard) donc on fera sans._**

**_J'adore Draco quand il était petit. Adorable. Je commence donc cette histoire ainsi, dès leur première année. L'histoire est partie de la fameuse poignée de main entre Harry et Draco. Si Harry avait accepté la poignée de main, l'histoire serait-elle différente ? Donc, on met Harry un peu de côté et on place Hermione sur la sellette. J'espère que vous aimerez !_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis._**

**_Pour la suite des chapitres, je verrai en fonction de mon temps. J'ai deux autres histoires en cours, bien qu'une quasiment finit._**

**_À bientôt !_**


	2. Chapitre I Tome I

**TOME I**

**PREMIÈRE ANNÉE**

* * *

**I**

**La vérité est une vertu**

**Le mensonge un art**

* * *

**_oOo_**

Le chemin le plus court pour se rendre aux dortoirs devait être emprunté d'une manière tout à fait inédite, pour les jeunes sorciers de première année. La jeune Hermione poussa donc un cri d'émerveillement à la découverte des escaliers versatiles – d'immenses escaliers de pierres âgés de plus de mile ans. Les autres jeunes Serpentard sourirent devant le ballet de pierres, bien que légèrement plus réservés qu'elle.

Évidemment... quand on est sorcier dans l'âme, rien ne nous surprend !

La grande tour où se trouvaient ces escaliers était impressionnante à ses yeux, et Hermione ne sus où donner de la tête à la vue des tableaux. Les autres enfants ne les regardèrent même pas, possédant sans doute ce genre de décoration mouvante chez eux. Aussi, elle du refrénée légèrement sa surprise et son extase, se cantonnant à l'attitude de Draco. De toute manière, ce genre de tableau était possible, chez elle aussi. Mais la magie avait un tout autre nom pour la définir, tout simplement. Il était inutile de se demander si la technologie habitait ce monde. Les bougies remplaçaient les lampes, les hiboux les lettres et les textos, la magie la technologie.

Il faudrait s'y faire... même internet était exclu, par ici. Elle imaginait donc très bien l'épaisseur des encyclopédies ! Et encore, elle n'avait pas tout vu.

-Serpentard, suivez-moi ! Cria leur préfet en chef, les menant à un dédale de pierre légèrement moins luxuriant que les autres escaliers.

-Gryffondor, suivez-moi !

Levant les yeux en même temps que Blaise, Hermione vit les rouge et or monter les escaliers menant à leurs dortoirs de première année. Elle soupira distraitement en voyant sa maison descendre dans les profondeurs de la tour, les menant peu à peu dans une atmosphère plus lugubre encore.

-Pourquoi nous suis-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à Blaise en suivant le groupe, sans oublier d'éviter de faire de gros yeux à la découverte de décorations stupéfiantes et magiques.

-Les dortoirs de notre maison sont côte à côte et je n'ai pas besoin de découvrir ma nouvelle chambre, probablement identique à l'an passé. Je préfère rester avec Draco... et toi, maintenant.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil bienveillant avant de rejoindre rapidement son ami, devant une énorme porte en bois.

L'entrée des dortoirs n'était... pas ce qu'elle pensait. Dans le livre de Poudlard, elle avait parcouru une illustration de l'entrée des Gryffondor, bien différente de la sienne. Chez les rouge et or, un tableau où une femme se trouvait s'animait pour leur ouvrir. Mais la... l'esprit était bien moins chaleureux. Plutôt moyenâgeux, pour dire vrai.

La porte en bois ressemblait aux chambranles des ponts-levis, avec, sur le côté, une sculpture en fer forgée d'un chevalier. Une cape verte drapait son dos et une épaule, et il tenait en sa main une grande lance où pendait glorieusement l'écusson des Serpentard.

Hermione grimaça malgré elle face à ce spectacle, trouvant l'accueil un peu trop caverneux. Aucune fenêtre ne laissait filtrer la lumière et les flambeaux accrochés aux murs ne renvoyaient que de faibles lueurs vertes.

En soi, un bien sinistre endroit, qui ne parut pourtant déplaire à personne sauf à elle. Elle dut donc réprimée son envie de déguerpir au plus vite.

-Voici l'endroit où vous vivrez durant une année entière, déclara le préfet en chef en se retournant sur eux, se stoppant pile devant la porte, les mains croiser dans le dos, la tête relevée fièrement. C'est votre seconde maison, chérissez là comme il le faut. Le mot de passe serra demander à chaque passage. Il est inutile de vous rappeler que les élèves étrangers à notre maison seront interdits d'accès, sauf conditions contraires. Les Serpentard de niveaux plus élevés peuvent être invités.

Sans transition, le garçon nous laissa seuls devant la porte, sans même un signe d'adieu.

Il fallait croire que pour les verts et argents, la politesse n'était pas de mise...

...

Bien plus tard, dans la nuit noire, la salle commune des Serpentard fut occupée par un élève un peu perturbé, à l'air maussade et à l'esprit torturé.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, les enfants étaient couchés depuis longtemps, la nouvelle lune dominait le ciel. Le silence régnait en maître, ajoutant plus de mystère dans la maison vert et argent. Seul un enfant restait éveillé, assis tout seul dans un petit sofa vert émeraude, le regard perdu dans les flammes devant lui. Bien sûr, elles n'étaient là que pour l'effet. L'été n'était pas encore terminé et bien que la saison touchait à sa fin, la température détonnait malgré elle à travers les grosses pierres du château.

Draco Malfoy fixa durant de longues minutes les langues de feux, appréciant le doux silence de sa nouvelle maison.

Chez lui, son père criait toujours après les elfes de maison. Et quand sa mère était là, ils se disputaient inlassablement, ne se cachant même pas devant leur fils. Draco s'enfermait toujours dans sa chambre durant ses moments-là, jetant un silencio pour camoufler les cris de ses parents. Il ne supportait pas le bruit, et encore moins les cris. Bien qu'habitué, cela le torturait.

Ici, tout était différent. Plus de cri, plus d'agitations, plus de danger. Comme si pour la première fois en douze ans, on lui octroyait un moyen de s'échapper. Comme une courte pause. Draco pouvait enfin souffler. Se détendre et se décrisper. Se reposer. Fermez les yeux sans craindre personne. Osez faire ce qu'on lui interdirait à la maison. Comme se vautrer sur ce sofa, par exemple.

Dans son vieux manoir, rien n'était possible. Se tenir droit, ne pas sourire, ne pas parler, ne pas pleurer, ne pas se plaindre, obéir, écouté, exécuté... tel était son enfance. Telle était l'éducation de son père.

Aussi, protégé des regards, Draco laissa couler une seule larme. La seule depuis des années. Afin d'extraire toute sa frustration et sa colère.

C'était bref, inutile. Mais il ne se l'était pourtant jamais autorisé depuis tout ce temps. Loin de son père, Draco pouvait changer.

Mais il n'en ferait rien, il le savait.

Bien qu'il ne partage pas les mêmes idées que sa famille sur certains points, il obéirait, comme on le lui demandait toujours. Il se permettait ce soir une légère pause dans sa courte vie. Demain, il deviendra un Serpentard. Et il remettrait à sa place quiconque viendrait lui chercher des histoires. À commencer par ce Potter de malheur !

Comment avait-il pu ignorer son aide ?! Lui, un Malfoy !

Draco serra les poings à ce souvenir cuisant, se rappelant par la même occasion le regard qu'Hermione lui avait alors lancé, l'incitant à se calmer. Contre toute attente, ça avait marché, et il ignorait pourquoi. Il avait juste eu la sensation qu'il ne devait pas la fâcher ni la contrarier.

Drôle d'idée ! Comme si son avis l'intéressait !

Une fille chétive au caractère explosif pouvait faire taire sa colère. C'était insensé ! Pourtant, Draco éprouvait la même chose avec Blaise, son unique ami. C'était peut-être ça, alors.

L'amitié servait peut-être à quelque chose, de temps en temps.

Quand Hermione avait commencé à réellement lui parler, au Chemin de Traverse, Draco avait pris peur. C'était la première fois qu'un enfant s'adressait à lui de cette manière, sans crainte ni arrière pensée. Totalement désintéressé, ignorant de ce qu'il était.

Ça l'avait perturbé et inquiété. Comme si ce comportement était prohibé. Il s'était même assuré que personne ne les observe, avant d'entrée avec elle dans la boutique à animaux. Après ça, le doute s'était peu à peu dissipé pour la journée.

Mais après réflexion, Draco s'était dit, en montant dans le train, que la fille ne devrait jamais découvrir ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle à ce moment-là. Parce que, fidèle à son éducation, Draco se pensait dénué de toutes émotions, tout comme l'était son père, et qu'une amitié naissante n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Comme elle n'aurait jamais dû l'être avec Blaise Zabini. Il avait déjà assez de mal avec lui pour en supporter davantage. Le surplus de reconnaissance et d'amitié que lui renvoyait son vieil ami le rendait assez mal à l'aise comme ça.

Chez lui, ça n'existait pas. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait ici.

C'était un Serpentard, et les autres avaient intérêt à vite l'imiter pour éviter les ennuis. À commencer par cette fille un peu trop exubérante à son goût.

S'il voulait détester Potter, elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

...

Le premier cours de sa jeune vie de sorcière commença avec un personnage très effrayant et sombre; le professeur Rogue, directeur de Serpentard.

Ce dernier enseignait les potions dans une classe où la pierre faisait office de décoration. Des piliers se positionnaient çà et là pour maintenir un plafond voûté. L'un dans l'autre, une salle ordinaire, vite mystifiée par l'arrivée fracassante du professeur Rogue. Sa longue cape noire volait derrière lui alors qu'il glissait presque jusqu'au-devant de la classe, la mine sévère. Le sourire semblait être inconnu aux traits de cet homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

-Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantations idiotes, dans ce cours. *

Hermione écarquilla les yeux face à la froideur de l'homme face à elle, lui aussi ignorant royalement les politesses. La jeune sorcière commençait sérieusement à s'exaspérer face à ce genre de comportement. Jamais elle ne pourrait imiter ce genre d'irrespect hautain !

Assise au premier rang aux côtés de Draco, Hermione tritura sa manche pour cacher la nervosité qui l'habitait. Le regard du professeur Rogue se braquait continuellement sur son voisin et cela la déstabilisait.

-...pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés, qui possèdent des prédispositions... *

Elle vit Draco sourire niaisement suite à la remarque de l'homme, la faisant encore plus enrager.

Ne pouvait-il pas être différent des autres Serpentards ?! Hermione était convaincue que oui, il pouvait être différent. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Soudain, le professeur arrêta net son discours et vrilla son regard sur quelqu'un, juste derrière elle. Il arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras, l'air visiblement agacé. Aussi, elle se retourna rapidement sur le coupable, vite imité par Draco et bien d'autres Serpentard hilare.

-Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité ! Critiqua l'homme dédaigneusement en faisant en sorte que le garçon soit mal à l'aise. *

Ce dernier ne montra pourtant aucun signe de nervosité, fronçant à peine les sourcils face à la vague insulte du professeur. Ses yeux se baissèrent alors sur elle, mais ne la regarda qu'une seconde avant de détourner les yeux. Draco, lui, étirait un sourire moqueur.

-La célébrité ne fait pas tout, n'est-ce pas ! Se moqua Rogue une dernière fois avant d'enfin abandonné. *

La tension palpable de la classe se montrait sur tous les visages, bien que Draco émette une mine subjuguée, voir totalement conquise, devant les paroles du professeur. Et... en se tournant un peu partout, elle découvrit la même fascination sur tous ses camarades. Jouaient-ils la comédie devant le directeur de Serpentard ou étaient-ils réellement intéressés ?

En tout cas, Hermione, contre toute attente, resta collée à son siège, n'osant emmètre aucun son. Avant, dans son école moldu, elle aurait été la première à lever la main. Mais la jeune Hermione comprenait rapidement la mentalité des verts et argents. Joué à la première de la classe dans sa maison ne serait pas bien vu. Une contrainte qu'elle n'avait pas vue venir, en demandant au choixpeau la maison Serpentard.

...

-Alors, cette première matinée ? S'écria Blaise en venant s'asseoir entre Hermione et Draco, les prenant tous deux par les épaules.

Draco recracha son jus de citrouille face à l'assaut de son ami tandis que la jeune Hermione grogna en tentant de le repousser doucement.

Blaise les serra davantage dans ses bras, sous les rires des autres enfants à la table. Visiblement, les effusions étaient habituelles, chez Zabini. Même pour un Serpentard, il était vraiment intimidant par cet aspect.

-Horrible ! Cria Hermione pour répondre à sa question. Rogue est horrible.

-Sans artifices, rétorqua Draco en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, lâche-moi immédiatement !

Blaise se tourna finalement vers la jeune sorcière, mordant dans une pomme tout en l'observant.

-Rogue t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? T'en fait pas, t'es dans sa maison, il va t'adorer très vite !

-M'en parle même pas, soupira-t-elle en riant nerveusement. J'étais tétanisée. Il a même provoqué un élève. Mais... je doute qu'il aime qui que ce soit.

-Bof, j'ai vu pire, ria Blaise en jetant sa pomme sur un spectre passant au-dessus d'eux. Ouais, dans le mile !

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par sa gaminerie. Du haut de ses treize ans, il n'était vraiment pas mature.

-C'est juste que tout le monde semble s'en prendre à lui.

-Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il distraitement, se faisant crier dessus par le fantôme.

-Eh bien, Harry Potter ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas les regards des Serpentard, sur lui ? Chuchota-t-elle ensuite en se penchant vers lui. C'est bizarre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas l'animosité qui les motive. Même Draco semble lui en vouloir.

Blaise haussa les épaules une fois encore, l'air indifférent. Draco lorgna sur eux mais ne dit rien.

-C'est celui qui a survécu, dit-il simplement, sans rien ajouté.

Hermione soupira face à la simplicité de l'explication, feignant de vouloir attraper une friandise dans un pot en ferraille, non loin d'elle. Blaise ricana distraitement avant de reprendre une position normale, attribuant le droit à Draco de se mêler enfin à la conversation.

-Dépêchez-vous de finir, les enfants. Je vais vous servir de guide pour le reste de la journée. Vous allez voir, il y a tant de chose, dans ce château !

-Super ! Je suis partante ! Et toi Draco, tu viens, dis ?

Ce dernier allait refuser l'invitation, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, évitant toutefois les yeux de la sorcière.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit-il froidement. Je ne veux pas me perdre pour le prochain cours !

...

Hermione visita la bibliothèque en premier lieu, dévoilant à ses deux camarades la passion qui l'animait à travers les pages d'un roman. Heureusement pour elle, Draco ne discuta pas la visite, suivant silencieusement. La sorcière découvrit même qu'il adorait lui aussi les livres, bien qu'il ne montre moins d'entrain qu'elle pour les romans épiques. Il préférait largement la poésie, même si Hermione hésitait à lui dire que poésie et roman d'amour allaient souvent de pair.

-La réserve n'est visitée qu'avec une autorisation spéciale.

Autrement dit, les meilleurs livres se cachent là-bas. Et les plus mystérieux aussi.

En visitant tout le château, Hermione et Draco exprimèrent diverses expressions, passant par l'étonnement, la surprise et même la peur.

-Le couloir du troisième étage, annonça Blaise fièrement en se postant devant une immense porte. Interdite à tous les élèves... sous peines de mort.

Les deux enfants déglutirent face à cette annonce, se regardant avec peur. Blaise les observa longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

-Vous faites de ces têtes ! C'était une blague, vous savez ! Mais sinon, oui, c'est interdit d'y aller. Et il est précisez que l'on peut effectivement mourir... dans d'atroces souffrances.

-C'est horrible ! Cria Hermione en se bouchant les oreilles. Arrête-ça tout de suite !

-OK, OK, très bien. On passe aux extérieurs ?

Le stade de Quidditch était la fierté incontestée de l'école. Blaise glissa une farandole d'histoires sur les équipes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, montrant bien évidemment une grande fierté pour ses couleurs.

-Roderick Plumpton était un attrapeur hors pair, sans nul doute le meilleur de tous les temps. Il a gardé sa place durant plus de vingt-deux ans et... détient jusqu'à ce jour le record mondial de trois secondes et demie pour attraper le vif d'or. Une flèche, ce mec.

Blaise écarta haut les bras pour leur montrer le stade mythique.

-Bientôt, vous serez là-haut, dans les gradins verts. Et vous encouragerait notre équipe. On en a bien besoin face à Gryffondor.

-Hum... vraiment ? Sont-ils vraiment durs à battre ? Demanda Hermione en tournant sur elle-même pour dévorer le stade des yeux.

-Non, mais avec les nouvelles recrues, qui sait ! On peut s'attendre à tout, dans ce sport.

-Et si je n'encourageais pas l'équipe des gradins... ? Marmonna Draco, tout seul dans sa barbe.

Hermione l'observa, curieuse. Blaise pencha la tête sur le côté.

-... mais plutôt sur le terrain.

Draco semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rêveurs. La jeune sorcière ne lui avait encore jamais vu cette expression. Elle sourit face à l'idée.

-Heu, hésita son meilleur ami en le regardant, bah... c'est pas pour te décourager, Draco, mais aucun première année n'as encore été prit dans une équipe. Pas à Poudlard en tout cas.

-Oui, mais ça reste possible, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione pour ne pas faire de la peine à Draco. S'il est doué, peut-être...

-Vous n'êtes même pas encore monté sur un balai ! Attendez ce moment-là, déjà. C'est pour très bientôt.

Hermione blêmit malgré elle.

-On va voler ? S'écria-t-elle en se sentant mal, tout à coup. Mais... mais...

-Quoi, tu n'as jamais essayé ? Demanda Draco, visiblement très surpris par son attitude.

-Heu... mes parents n'ont jamais pris le temps de...

-Y a pas mort d'homme, s'esclaffa Blaise en la frappant doucement dans le dos. On débute tous un jour ou l'autre !

-Mais quand même, s'entêta Draco en la fusillant du regard, tes parents auraient pu t'initier un peu ! C'est vraiment le travail de sang-mêlé, ça !

-J'ai des origines françaises et irlandaises, dit-elle dans un souffle, pensant peut-être justifier ses lacunes. On voyage beaucoup. On ne prend jamais le temps pour me former à la magie. Ils préféraient attendre que j'entre à Poudlard. Mes parents sont loin d'être de bons pédagogues, vous savez.

-Oui, pis t'es une fille, de toute manière ! Ajouta Blaise après un long silence tendu. C'est normale que tu n'en fasses jamais !

Bien que sa remarque l'énerve un peu, Hermione remercia silencieusement Blaise pour son intervention. Elle n'était vraiment pas bonne actrice et les questions des garçons commençaient vraiment à être dangereuse.

Ce n'était que le premier jour... combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore ?

**_oOo_**

* * *

*** répliques de film**

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Pour commencer, un grand merci pour votre accueil ! Sachant que c'est la première dramione que j'écris, gros soulagement.**_

_**Par conséquent, le premier chapitre arrive sur vos écrans ! En espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_

_**Je tiens à souligner, histoire de rassurer, que je ne prends pas tout du film, même si c'est mon point de repère. Quelques scènes s'en inspire, mais je vais tâcher de vous faire découvrir de nouvelles aventures, loin d'Harry et Ron... bien que ces deux-là arrivent très bientôt dans l'histoire pour mettre la pagaille ! Attendez-vous au pire, je le crains ^^**_

_**Je pense postée tous les dimanches, mais il m'arrivera de poster plus tôt... Je suis du genre impatiente, vous le remarquerez très vite. J'ai le second chapitre de prêt, le troisième en cours d'écriture... je réfléchis encore si j'attends dimanche pour vous l'offrir...**_

_**A très très vite !**_


	3. Chapitre II Tome I

**CARPE DIEM**

**TOME I**

**PREMIÈRE ANNÉE**

* * *

**II**

**Danger rime avec courage**

**Courage ne veut pas dire se mettre en danger**

* * *

Le moment du courriel était un moment joyeux... ou oppressant.

Après quelques jours pour se familiariser avec le fonctionnement de l'école, Draco vivait ce moment-là comme une lasse torture.

Tous les jours, des hiboux venaient voler au-dessus de leurs têtes, voltigeant à travers toute la salle à manger. Et comme tous les jours depuis trois semaines... Draco ne vit pas son hibou.

Blaise reçut une lettre de sa mère, Hermione aussi. Ils eurent toutefois le tact de rester calme, n'exprimant rien d'autre que de l'intéressement. Pour Draco, ces moments-là étaient à la fois déprimants et jouissifs. Comme une piqûre de rappel: Oui Draco, tu n'as pas besoin du réconfort de ta mère. Tu es grand maintenant. Tu peux te débrouiller seul.

-Regardez Potter ! Ricana-t-il assez fort pour que plusieurs Serpentard et Gryffondor se retournent vers lui. Obligé de demander le journal de Weasley ! On se demande bien pourquoi ses parents ne lui envoient rien.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Répliqua Hermione en le bousculant volontairement.

-Oui, d'autant que tu n'as rien non plus ! Ajouta Blaise d'un air contrit.

Draco plissa les yeux de colère, les observant tour à tour d'un œil mauvais.

-Vous avez un problème, tous les deux ? Peut-être voulez-vous rejoindre Potter et sa bande ?

Blaise secoua énergiquement la tête avant de replonger dans son manuel. Hermione n'en fit pas autant, ne déviant pas son regard du sien.

Pourquoi ne baissait-elle pas les yeux !?

-Tu me reprends un peu trop souvent, quand il s'agit de Potter, l'accusa-t-il en relevant hautainement le menton. J'aime pas ça.

-Eh bien tant pis. Ce garçon ne t'a rien fait, que je sache. Laisse-le un peu. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te le fasse, à toi.

-Qu'on essaye ! Railla Draco d'un air dégoutté. Jamais on se moque d'un Malfoy.

-Les Potter sont très célèbres aussi, tu sais. Vous n'êtes pas si différent.

-C'est un sang-mêlé, bien sûr qu'on est différent, Hermione ! Et ne t'avise jamais de redire qu'on est pareil, lui et moi. C'est faux !

-Et pourtant, tu lui as clairement demandé de te rejoindre, il me semble ! Et comme il a refusé, tu es en colère et te prends pour son ennemi, maintenant.

-Et Weasley qui se moque de ton nom... ça en rajoute une couche, pouffa Blaise en s'étranglant quand Draco posa les yeux sur lui. Désolé...

-Ces deux-là ne perdent rien pour attendre ! Ragea Draco en frappant la table du poing.

-Mais Weasley est un sang-pur, non ? Demanda Hermione. Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, avec nous ?

-C'est un traître à son sang, selon mon père, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. C'est amplement suffisant pour qu'il soit exclu. Et puis... Weasley est bien trop peureux pour être des nôtres !

...

Le premier cours de vol.

En un mot; effrayant ! Un peu comme quand les parents annoncent à leur enfant chérie qu'il va entrer dans un pensionnat. On pense immédiatement à l'ordre militaire et à la discipline exemplaire.

Eh bien, dans ce cours de plein air, ce n'était pas si différent.

Hermione et d'autres enfants se positionnaient tous en deux lignes droites, face à face, des balais en bois posé à leurs pieds. Comme un rang militaire.

Le professeur qui animait ce cours était une femme de taille moyenne à la coupe garçonne et aux cheveux blancs. Elle possédait de drôle de yeux couleurs or et était habillée d'une longue cape noire. Dans l'ensemble, une personne normale, qui pourrait animer n'importe quel cours moldu.

Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

-Bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Positionnez-vous à gauche de votre balai, tendait la main droite au-dessus et dîtes: debout. *

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir un son que déjà, les cris des autres élèves – Serpentard et Gryffondor confondu – fondirent tout autour d'elle, faisant lever quelques rares balais.

La jeune sorcière émit un couinement indigné quand son voisin, Harry Potter, fit obéir son balai du premier coup, à la seconde même où il prononça le mot attendu. Cela l'exaspéra malgré elle, refusant d'échouer dans n'importe quelle matière.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et étira un sourire contrit, faisant diminuer la tension de la jeune Hermione. Ce garçon avait au moins la modestie d'être gêné.

Draco, lui, réussi tout autant que l'autre sorcier, mais ne se priva pas le moins du monde pour sourire d'un air machiavélique en observant les autres essayer lamentablement.

Le jour et la nuit. Harry et Draco étaient vraiment faits pour se détester.

-Debout ! Debout ! Debout !

Le balai d'Hermione se tortillait au sol sans obéir, l'énervant au plus au point. Elle répéta encore et encore son ordre, criant de plus en plus fort sans que le balai de vienne dans sa main. Plus loin, des rires éclatèrent alors que Weasley se prenait son manche à balai en pleine figure. Les Serpentard ne se privèrent pas de se moquer ouvertement de lui.

-C'est pas drôle, bordel ! S'énerva faussement le rouquin sous les rires d'Harry.

Hermione du se résoudre, comme d'autres, à prendre le balai traditionnellement. Son orgueil en avait prit un sale coup et elle bouda tout le long du cours. Draco ne faiblissait pas de son grand sourire vainqueur, ce qui l'agaçait légèrement.

Le professeur expliqua ensuite les directives pour commencer la leçon. La jeune sorcière serra le manche fort contre elle, priant pour que cela se passe bien. D'un côté, elle avait très peur. Mais de l'autre, elle voulait faire ses preuves et montrer qu'une... fille de sa condition puisse être à la hauteur des verts et argents.

Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Un élève un peu gauche de Gryffondor s'éleva dans les airs sans l'autorisation du professeur, volant déjà en direction du château, criant vite à l'aide.

Tous les enfants crièrent de peur ou d'encouragement.

Les Serpentards rirent de la situation pendant qu'Harry hurlait quelque chose au garçon. C'était la cohue partout, et quelques élèves passant devant leur groupe s'arrêtèrent à hauteur raisonnable, visiblement inquiet eux aussi.

Hermione vit Blaise dans le groupe et lui fit un signe de tête, montrant sa nervosité.

Finalement, après de longues secondes angoissantes, le garçon s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit atroce, indiquant clairement un os briser.

Tout le monde se précipita sur lui et le professeur l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

-Tout le monde reste au sol jusqu'à mon retour, dit-elle avant de partir.

Elle s'était exprimée calmement, mais il était clair qu'il valait mieux lui obéir.

Hélas, Hermione sentit les ennuis avant même qu'ils ne commencent, et chercha immédiatement Blaise des yeux pour lui demander mains fortes.

Draco venait de ramasser une étrange boule dans l'herbe, alertant immédiatement le jeune Harry. La sorcière se positionna au côté de Draco, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Blaise les rejoignit précipitamment, bombant le torse devant Weasley et Potter.

Le trio vert et argent commençait à prendre tout son sens, chez les Serpentard.

-Ce rappelle-tout ne fait décidément pas son travail ! Railla Draco en balançant la boule dans sa main, jouant avec sous les yeux retors d'Harry. Si Londubat savait s'en servir, il aurait su qu'il valait mieux oublier la voltige.

-Rends-moi ça, Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas à toi ! S'interposa Harry en tendant la main.

Draco arqua un sourcil, commençant à tenir son balai d'une manière plutôt évidente pour Hermione.

-Non ! Répliqua-t-il sombrement. Je vais le laisser plutôt à un endroit où Londubat le retrouvera pas. Sur le toit, par exemple !

Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans les airs et qu'Harry s'avance rapidement, Hermione saisit le rappelle-tout dans ses mains, l'écartant de Draco. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, menaçant et visiblement surprit de son geste. Il était en colère contre elle, désormais.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Hermione ?

Elle recula sous son assaut.

-Tu allais nous faire perdre beaucoup de points, voilà ce qui me prend ! Cracha-t-elle en tentant de calquer le regard noir de son ami. Harry ne vaut vraiment pas le coup, alors laisse tomber. Prouve que les Serpentard valent mieux qu'eux.

Elle pensait vraiment tenir tête à Draco et le faire changer d'avis, mais... elle aurait dû comprendre que c'était perdu d'avance, face à son ennemi.

Draco lui arracha le rappelle-tout et s'élança dans les airs, à la suite d'Harry.

Hermione aurait vraiment aimé savoir voler sur un balai, à ce moment-là. Elle les aurait suivis et empêchés Draco de se faire remarquer par le professeur.

-Blaise, suis-les ! S'écria-t-elle en lui balançant un balai. Draco doit arrêter ça tout de suite avant qu'on n'ait des ennuis !

-Laisse-le faire, répliqua Blaise calmement. Que Potter comprenne à qui il a affaire.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui fera peur à Harry, s'agaça Ronnald Weasley en les fusillant tous les deux du regard.

-Laisse tomber, Weasley, se moqua Blaise en croissant les bras sur son torse. Ton copain n'a aucune chance face à Draco.

-Ah, vraiment ? Sourit le rouquin.

Levant les yeux, Hermione vit Draco revenir vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres, tendit qu'Harry se précipitait sur le rappelle-tout que le blond venait de lancer. Harry l'attrapa, sous les regards furieux des Serpentard.

Weasley éclata de rire devant les yeux de Blaise et d'Hermione. Cette dernière commença à ce moment-là à détester le rouquin. Ce garçon était pitoyable, comme disait Draco.

-Ferme là, Weasley ! Cracha-t-elle en le bousculant volontairement.

Blaise et elle rejoignirent Draco rapidement, sous les hourras des Gryffondor. Le trio commença toutefois à étirer de drôle de sourire quand un professeur vint à leur rencontre, les yeux noirs et la bouche sévère.

-Potter va avoir des problèmes, chanta Draco fièrement.

-Match nul, Weasley ! Rigola Hermione.

-J'ai gagné, ajouta Draco avant de tourner les talons, suivit de ses deux complices.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à Harry, qui se faisait maintenant conduire loin du groupe par le professeur. Le garçon la regarda aussi, quelques secondes. La jeune sorcière trouvait étrange qu'il l'observe à tout bout de champ. Son regard était toutefois très différent des autres fois. Là, il était furieux.

Ce qui la rassurait, au final, c'était que les Gryffondors en pâtiraient aussi, à cause d'Harry.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru.

...

-C'est vraiment injuste ! pleurnicha Draco. Il n'y en a que pour Potter ! Je hais cette école ! Je hais Mcgonagall ! Je hais tous les Gryffondor !

Le garçon était allongé sur le canapé de leur salle commune, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin vert émeraude. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et de se lamenter sur son sort. Ces deux amis l'écoutaient depuis de longues minutes, n'osant rien dire, de peur de l'énerver. Pourtant, Hermione était plus qu'agacée par son attitude de garçon pourri gâté. Cela devenait laçant à la longue.

-C'est un peu de ta faute, aussi, commença Hermione sous le regard de Blaise, l'intimant de se taire. Si tu m'avais écouté, Potter n'aurait pas été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Quoique...

-Quoi, quoique ?! Cracha Draco en se redressant. Crache le morceau, Hermione !

-Eh bien, dans le couloir des coupes de Quidditch, j'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant.

Les deux garçons se penchèrent vers elle, attentifs.

-James Potter, le père d'Harry... c'était un attrapeur. Et un bon, qui plus est. Il n'est donc pas surprenant que son fils rejoigne l'équipe dès la première année de Poudlard.

-Mais... on est entré i peine trois semaines ! S'étrangla Draco, rouge de colère. C'est pas juste !

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter, je te dis ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !

-Toujours écouter Hermione, soupira théâtralement Blaise en secouant la tête. Regarde, elle est déjà la meilleure de la classe. Elle est même devant les Gryffondor ! Tu vas vite devenir la princesse des Serpentard, prends garde. Ne nous oublie pas quand tu deviendras populaire, hein !

-Aucune chance ! Promit Hermione sérieusement.

-Alors que tu ne parles jamais en cours ! Ponctua Draco en se grattant la tête. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Draco. Notre copine est juste la meilleure sang-pur de tous les temps ! Elle n'est ni blonde ni idiote. Chose rare chez nous, tu ne trouves pas !?

-Si tu fais référence à cette idiote de Parkinson...

-Par Merlin, je déteste cette fille ! Siffla la jeune sorcière.

-Tu n'avais pas fait amie-amie avec elle, pourtant ? Demanda Blaise.

-On était juste côte à côte quand nous sommes entrés la première fois dans la grande salle. J'ai effectivement parlé avec elle pour lui expliquer pourquoi le plafond ressemblait à un ciel étoilé. Mais ça s'arrête là ! Cette vipère se prend pour la reine ! Vous devriez voir comment elle est dans les dortoirs. Une vraie meneuse acariâtre ! Pis...

La jeune Hermione dévia légèrement son regard sur Draco, qui fronça les sourcils.

-...elle te colle sans arrêt, finit-elle d'un air renfrogné.

Blaise éclata de rire sous les rougissements de Draco. Ce dernier le frappa derrière la tête à l'aide d'un livre et le fusilla du regard, lui signalant de la fermer.

-Oh aller, c'est drôle, non ? Se justifia le garçon en se frottant la tête. C'est vrai que c'est un pot de colle, cette brunette. T'as vraiment pas de chance.

Hermione adorait l'exubérance de Blaise, et son côté gay, bien qu'il ne le soit pas. C'était toujours mieux que le caractère boudeur de Draco. Celui-ci était vraiment difficile à vivre, par moments.

-T'en fais pas Hermione ! Draco n'est pas assez stupide pour se lier d'amitié avec cette fille. Tu es bien meilleure qu'elle, on voudrait jamais te remplacer !

-Merci, Blaise, sourit Hermione. Mais n'oublie pas que notre Draco est super en potion !

L'intéressé sourit face au compliment, se redressant dans son fauteuil.

-Vous venez de commencer les cours... attendez qu'il se passe un truc, avant de savoir qui est le meilleur, entre vous deux, d'accords !

...

Un mois après la répartition des élèves dans les maisons, Hermione et Draco, s'étant de plus en plus rapprochés, déambulèrent dans les couloirs menant à leur dortoir, empruntant non sans rigolade les escaliers mouvants. La complicité des deux enfants devenait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à même faire jalouser le pauvre Blaise. Ce dernier avait néanmoins rassuré la jeune fille, affirmant y voir comme une bonne chose, que Draco s'ouvre enfin aux autres.

La jeune sorcière s'attarda un peu devant un tableau où figurait une famille de nobles, appéter de leurs plus belles toilettes. Ils la saluaient d'un signe de la main, des sourires avenants plaqués sur leurs visages. Draco émit alors un râlement, ce qui l'alerta immédiatement.

-Je te préviens, Hermione, s'ils parlent, je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Plus bas, Potter et Weasley montèrent les mêmes marches qu'eux, les nez baissés sur leurs pieds. Ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur en sursautant.

Weasley fit la grimace pendant que Potter leur adressait un regard noir. Le silence dura longtemps, tandis que les quatre enfants restèrent de marbre, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

La sorcière fut la première à briser la glace.

-Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ron. Félicitation pour ton poste d'attrapeur, Harry. C'est vraiment super.

Draco contracta la mâchoire, Weasley serra les dents. Seuls Hermione et Harry semblait enclin à la conversation. Mais elle restait maladroite, froide et tendue.

Serpentard face à Gryffondor. La tension montait d'un cran.

-Je devrais remercier Malfoy. C'est grâce à lui tout ça, répondit Harry d'une voix tendue.

Le Serpentard plissa les yeux. Visiblement, il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Ça me fais plaisir. Attends-toi juste à me retrouver comme adversaire, un jour ou l'autre.

-Ça serait équitable, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Tu es aussi doué.

Weasley poussa Harry, désapprouvant totalement son avis.

-On devrait y aller, grogna-t-il d'un ton lugubre. On a autre chose à faire.

-Exactement. Nous aussi, souffla Hermione en prenant Draco par le bras. Salut.

Les Serpentard descendirent les marches, tandis que les Gryffondor les montèrent. Sauf qu'au même moment, les escaliers pivotèrent brusquement, les faisant presque tomber les uns sur les autres.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Cria Ron, les yeux affolés, les mains crispées sur la rambarde en pierre.

-Espère de crétin ! Vociféra Draco à l'adresse du rouquin. Tu viens de marcher sur mon pied. Dégage de là !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Les escaliers n'écoutent personne ! S'écria Hermione en se tenant fermement à la rambarde. Ils se révoltent sans cesse !

-Tu parles comme s'ils étaient vivants, idiote ! Railla Weasley en lui lançant un regard sardonique.

-Potter, tout est ta faute ! Ragea Draco en le frappant à l'épaule.

-N'importe quoi, c'est toi ! Répliqua Weasley. Vous n'aviez pas à être là, et pis c'est tout !

-Qu'elle répartit ! Se moqua le blond en éclatant de rire.

-Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon ! Ragea Weasley.

-Ça suffit, les garçons ! C'est pas grave, de toute façon.

-Oui, Granger à raison, marmonna Harry en montant les marches jusqu'au palier. On n'a qu'à continuer par ici.

Les quatre enfants s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, non sans exprimer quelques grimaces.

Poussant une grande porte, ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle insalubre et désuète, aux flambeaux de pierre et aux murs recouverts de filaments blancs.

Weasley émit de petits gémissements à la vue des araignées, s'accrochant sans le savoir à la manche d'Hermione. Celle-ci le repoussa violemment et se mit au côté de Draco, la mine inquiète.

-Vous ne pensez pas... qu'on devrait pas être là, chuchota Potter avec une once de peur dans la voix.

-C'est le troisième étage, paniqua Hermione. Personne n'a le droit d'être ici ! C'est très dangereux.

-Mais justement, qu'est-ce qui est dangereux ? Demanda Draco en observant les lieux, vides de tous objets. Il n'y a rien ici...

-C'est sûrement derrière cette porte, chuchota le brun en la désignant de la main. On devrait peut-être partirent, vous croyez pas ?

-Psss, les Gryffondor sont si prévisibles, se moqua Draco en avançant d'un pas. Toujours enclin à respecter le règlement... N'est-ce pas, Potter !

-Fermez là, tous les deux ! S'écria le rouquin en se retournant vivement. J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Une ombre surgit devant eux, faisant apparaître un gros chat gris aux yeux rouges rubis.

-Par Merlin, quelle horreur ! Grimaça Draco en faisant un bond en arrière.

-C'est... mais... balbutia Hermione, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Rusard ! S'étrangla Harry. Vite, courez !

-Derrière la porte, vite ! Cria Hermione.

Les enfants parcoururent de nombreux mètres avant d'enfin atteindre la grande porte en bois et fer forgé. Hélas, elle était fermée et les garçons s'affolaient tous devant, criant ou pleurnichant.

La jeune sorcière poussa les trois sorciers violemment avant de sortir sa baguette de sa botte. Les autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-_Alohomora_, récita-t-elle en baissant sa baguette d'un mouvement vif.

Suite au sort, elle tira nerveusement sur la porte avant que les garçons ne la suivent à l'intérieur, la refermant derrière eux précipitamment. Le souffle coupé, les quatre sorciers s'effondrèrent sur le bois de la porte.

-Ouf, c'était moins une ! Soupira Weasley en s'affalant par terre.

-On n'est pas sortie d'affaire, je vous signale ! Grogna Draco. Si on nous surprend, on est mort !

-Oh, Malfoy a peur de Rusard, maintenant !? Ricana le rouquin. J'ignorais que les sorciers de votre genre craignaient les cracmols. C'est bon à savoir.

-Ferme là, de temps en temps, tu rendrais service, la belette !

-Tu viens de dire quoi, là ?!

-Chut, taisez-vous ! Murmura Harry et Hermione en même temps, l'oreille collée à la porte.

Les deux garçons se mesurèrent encore du regard, les poings serrés. Une certaine animositée s'était installé entre eux, ce qui inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

Ils n'étaient pas au bon endroit pour te taper dessus.

-Rusard est parti, annonça Harry en se décollant de la porte.

-Une chance que cette porte se trouvait là, dit Weasley.

-Une chance que j'étais là, oui ! S'indigna Hermione. L'un de vous avez pensé à utiliser sa baguette ?

-La porte était verrouillée ! Se défendit le rouquin. Comment je pouvais deviner qu'un sort existait pour ce genre de problème !

-Heu... Hermione ?

-Pas maintenant, Draco ! Pour un Gryffondor, tu n'as vraiment aucune jugeote, Weasley ! Tu écoutes les cours de magie, de temps en temps ? _Alohomora_ a été vu la semaine dernière, pourtant !

-Non sérieux, Hermione...

-Au moins, nous, on récoltes pas injustement des points, en cours de potion, l'accusa Weasley en la pointant du doigt. Rogue nous a dans le collimateur alors qu'on ne fait rien ! Vous, par contre, vous êtes parfait à ses yeux !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'indigna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

-Mcgonagall est juste, elle, au moins. Mais bon, venant des Serpentard, c'est pas si étonnant, hein ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes !

-Hermione...

-Quoi, Draco ! S'énerva-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

Harry et Draco regardèrent un point fixe, pétrifiés sur place. Weasley plissa le front sans comprendre, alors qu'Hermione s'avança légèrement pour mieux voir ce qu'ils observaient de manière étrange.

Devant eux, dans un coin de la pièce sombre, quelque chose bougea, grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait des enfants. Alors ils retinrent tous leurs souffles, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Par Merlin, c'est quoi, cette chose ! Hurla Ron.

Les sorciers hurlèrent de peur face à la créature se trouvant devant eux.

Un chien à trois têtes haut de plus de trois mètres se dressait devant eux, les dents sortit, un grondement sourd les faisant sursauter.

Hermione pensait que la leçon de vol était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. Elle avait tort. Poudlard se révélait être bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait.

* * *

**_Bonjour, bonjour !_**

**_Bon, je reste encore fidèle au film, mais le troisième chapitre va s'en écarté... pas toujours mais oui, je prendrai mes libertés._**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout, et que le fait de ne pas porter Weasley dans mon cœur ne vous gênerez pas._**

**_Dans cette histoire, ça sera lui, le fauteur de troubles... mais ça, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte ^^_**

**_A la semaine prochaine !_**


	4. Chapitre III Tome I

**CARPE DIEM**

**TOME I**

**PREMIÈRE ANNÉE**

* * *

**III**

**L'amitié se forge avec le temps**

**Le temps façonne la confiance**

* * *

Octobre touchait à sa fin et deux mois s'écoulèrent plus ou moins calmement, au château Poudlard.

Draco et Blaise s'extasiaient devant toutes les friandises mises à disposition sur la table, ne se privant pas pour en manger jusqu'au mal au ventre. Le jeune Draco attrapa une sucette bleue dans un pot devant lui avant de se retourner vers Blaise. Ce dernier expliquait à quelques Serpentard comment il avait renvoyé promener un Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

Draco fronça les sourcils quand il tourna la tête de l'autre côté; Hermione n'était toujours pas arrivée.

-Blaise, tu as vu Hermione, ce soir ? Demanda passivement Draco en déballant sa friandise.

-Non... je pensais que tu savais où elle était, répliqua-t-il en s'inquiétant plus que Draco. Tu ne lui as pas parlé, avant de venir manger ? Vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble...

-J'étais en cours avec elle ce matin, mais depuis, aucune nouvelle. C'est bizarre...

...

Harry Potter n'écoutait que d'une oreille les histoires que racontait Ron, mais à l'annonce de Granger, Harry se tourna vivement vers son ami.

-Vous auriez dû voir sa tête ! Ricana Ron. Ça lui apprendra à tenter de me jeter un sort en plein cours, tient ! Cette Granger ne perd rien pour attendre !

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le garçon en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Granger ?

Ron se tourna vers lui, étirant un grand sourire.

-Cette peste de Serpentard est trop présomptueuse, avec ses manies hautaines à la Malfoy ! Je l'ai remise à sa place. Il paraît qu'elle est enfermée dans les toilettes en ce moment même, pleurnichant depuis ce matin. Les Serpentard sont vraiment des mauviettes !

Quelques Gryffondor acquiescèrent, se moquant de quelques vert et argent à la table voisine. Tous semblait en tout cas porter une haine viscérale à leur concurrent.

Harry soupira avant de se retourné vers les Serpentard, cherchant Malfoy et Zabini des yeux. Ses deux là encadraient la sorcière comme son ombre et ne la lâchaient jamais. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà parti la réconforter ?

Harry se voyais déjà servir de bouclier face aux garçons, protégeant Ron de sa stupidité légendaire.

-Par Merlin, Harry, assis-toi ! Rouspéta Ron en le tirant en arrière, sur le banc. Arrête de faire de l'œil aux serpents, tu veux ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Harry n'appréciait pas non plus les Serpentard, c'est vrai. Et le trio que formait Malfoy, Granger et Zabini lui sortaient aussi par les yeux. Mais pour une raison inconnue, la jeune sorcière attirait son regard depuis le début de l'année, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Aussi, ne pas la voir à la table des Serpentard, aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis le perturbait. Comme si un élément important n'était pas en place.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Neville Londubat en se penchant vers lui, la bouche pleine.

Harry plia une feuille en deux et sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_, chuchota-t-il doucement. * _(dans l'oeuvre originale, ce sort ne peut pas déplacer de manière horizontale l'objet)_

Il fit en sorte que son mot atterrisse devant les places de Malfoy et Zabini, bien que la manœuvre reste encore maladroite. Toutefois, les intéressés reçurent le message cinq sur cinq.

...

Draco mâchouillait nerveusement le bout de son pouce, tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi Hermione était au abonnées absentes. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de manquer le dîner, encore moins d'être malade. Quelque chose se passait, il en était persuadé.

-On peut pas rester là, dit-il dans un souffle, attirant l'attention de Blaise.

Suite à ses mots, un petit parchemin virevolta jusqu'à leurs assiettes, atterrissant dans la soupe de potirons. Blaise sortit le papier de la soupe avec une grimace.

-Qui s'amuse à ça ! Dit-il, énervé.

-Donne, ordonna Draco en lui arrachant des mains.

Il ouvrit le bout de parchemin tâché de soupe orange et lut le message.

**_«Granger est dans les toilettes des filles. Besoins de vous» _**

-Comment ça, toilettes des filles ? S'insurgea Blaise. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de toilettes, dans ce château !? Elle peut être n'importe où !

-Sûrement celle du cachot, non ? Éluda Draco en se levant rapidement. Ou dans le dortoir.

-OK, je vais voir aux dortoirs, toi aux cachots, décida alors Blaise en se levant à son tour. On va bien la trouver. Au faite, tu penses que c'est de qui, le message ?

Draco haussa les épaules, observant la salle à la recherche du coupable. Il ne vit rien pouvant le mettre sur la voix.

-Allons-y !

En passant la porte, les deux Serpentard virent le professeur Dumbledore les observer à la dérobée, les mains jointes sous son menton. Un petit sourire complice s'étirait sous sa longue barbe blanche, faisant sourciller Draco.

Qu'avait ce vieux fou derrière la tête, encore ?

Blaise et Draco se dirigèrent vers les cachots, accélérant le pas au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. L'absence d'Hermione était inhabituelle et cela les rendaient nerveux. Depuis deux mois, ils ne passaient pas une journée sans être trois. La situation était donc exceptionnel et ils n'aimaient pas ça. Pas ce soir. Pas le soir d'Halloween.

-Au secours ! Au secours ! Cria soudain un homme en surgissant de manière étrange devant les deux garçons, les faisant crier de peurs à leur tours.

Il ne s'agissait que du professeur Quirrell, celui qui enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal. Un personnage très étrange et suractif, au turban violet et aux tics fatiguant. Peut-être que son jeune âge, proche de la petite vingtaine, était en cause. Peut-être que les enfants le rendaient nerveux à tout bout de champ. Il fallait dire que le château était à lui seul très effrayant.

-La magie noire lui a brûlé les neurones, si tu veux mon avis, se moqua Blaise en s'écartant vivement du chemin du professeur. Ou alors, il a vu un vampire. Il paraît que son turban regorge d'ails...

-Mon père dit qu'il enseignait la vie moldu, cracha Draco en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur l'homme partant en courant derrière eux. C'est suffisant pour devenir fou.

Alors que les garçons reprenaient leur route, des cris étouffés les atteignirent de pleins fouée, les faisant retournés une fois encore, sur leur garde cette fois-ci, les baguettes levés.

-Prêt pour ta première leçon ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix peu assurée, les mains tremblantes.

-Pas vraiment, hésita Draco en reculant, rivant les yeux sur le couloir désert. On devrait y aller.

-Je n'ai pas d'objection.

Draco n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se mit à courir en sens inverse, ne sachant même pas ce qui se passait plus loin. Tout ce qu'il voulait, pour le moment, c'était rejoindre les cachots. Retrouvé Hermione. S'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Une blague des dernières années, peut-être ? Cria Blaise derrière lui, la voix saccadée par sa course. Ce soir, tout est possible.

-Je ne vais pas m'attarder pour vérifier ! Avoua Draco en accélérant l'allure. Père a dit que Poudlard était loin d'être calme.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais, soupira Blaise. Ton père dit beaucoup de choses.

Arrivés aux cachots, Blaise entra dans les dortoirs tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers les toilettes des cachots. Il espérait vraiment qu'Hermione y soit encore et qu'il puisse enfin rentré dans sa maison, loin de tous ces cris bizarres.

Il n'appréciait pas tant que ça la soirée d'Halloween, se cantonnant plutôt aux fêtes un peu plus joyeuses. Il passait ses journées dans un lugubre manoir... il était inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

-Hermione... ? Tu es là ? Chuchota-t-il en pénétrant dans les toilettes des filles, peu sûr de lui. Tout va bien ?

Des reniflements se firent entendre dans une cabine, non loin de lui. Il s'en approcha doucement, ne sachant quoi faire exactement. Ce genre de situation n'arrivant jamais dans sa vie, étant proche uniquement de sa mère du côté des femmes. Sa nouvelle amie le rendait nerveux.

-Hermione.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit lentement, révélant la jeune sorcière, les yeux bouffis et les joues humides. Draco resta impassible, le dos droit, se promettant de ne rien laisser paraître dans son attitude désinvolte et froide.

Hermione se frotta les yeux de la paume de sa main, s'avançant lentement vers lui, incertaine dans ses pas. Elle semblait surprise de le voir ici. Pas vraiment étonnant !

-C'est les toilettes des filles, dit-elle faiblement en reniflant. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Tu n'avais qu'à sortir plus tôt, rétorqua Draco froidement. Blaise et moi te cherchions partout.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Draco s'était réellement demandé où elle était toute la journée.

-Eh bien, je suis là.

Les deux enfants se mesurèrent du regard, un peu gauche dans leurs attitudes, l'air gêné et maladroit.

Peu d'expression passait à travers les yeux du garçon, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune Hermione. Il ne s'en voulu qu'une petite seconde, se rappelant alors qui il était.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il non sans hausser le ton. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il n'avait que très rarement vu des gens pleurer devant lui. Sauf sa mère, après une lourde dispute avec son père. Hermione avait la même expression abattue et vaincue.

-C'est Weasley, marmonna-t-elle avec réticence, comme honteuse d'en parler.

À ce nom, Draco serra les poings.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais, grogna-t-il. Weasley apporte toujours des problèmes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il m'a jeté un sort dans les cheveux.

Effectivement, Draco n'avait pas voulu parler de... ses cheveux. Déjà épais, ils ressemblaient désormais à... il ne savait pas exactement. Mais c'était pas beau à voir. Des centaines de nœuds encadraient désormais son visage en forme de cœur clairsemé de fines tâche de sons. C'était parfait pour Halloween, il fallait l'avoué.

-Voit le bon côté des choses; pas besoin de perruque pour ce soir ! Aller, pleure pas pour si peu. Les Serpentard ne pleure jamais !

-Tu l'as bien fait quand Potter est devenu attrapeur ! S'ingurgita-t-elle. Pleurnicher en fait parti, désolée.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand des pas précipités vinrent à eux, fracassant la porte d'entrée contre le mur.

Draco et Hermione écarquillèrent de grands yeux.

-Potter, mais... ?! Cria Draco instantanément.

-Un troll rode dans les cachots ! Hurla alors Potter en ignorant Draco. Il faut vite partir !

-Comment tu savais qu'on était là ? Demanda Hermione en sortant précipitamment sa baguette.

-Aucune importance, rétorqua Potter.

Les enfants allèrent sortirent quand un bruit les pétrifia sur place. Un grognement inhumain venait de surgir non loin d'eux, dans le couloir. Hermione, Draco et Harry pointèrent leur baguette sur la porte des toilettes, la peur au ventre.

Le bruit effroyable de la créature s'approchait dangereusement d'eux, les faisant tous trois reculer lentement vers le fond de la pièce, s'attendant au pire. Baguettes levées, ils retinrent leurs souffles.

-Il mesure combien, à votre avis, chuchota Harry.

-J'en ai déjà vu, les informa Draco dans un murmure à peine audible. Ils sont ignobles et incroyablement fort. Si ce troll est un adulte...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais tout était parfaitement clair. Les enfants avaient peu de chances si le troll les trouvait ici.

-Ils restent idiots, rappela Hermione en changeant sa baguette de main, la tenant avec plus de fermeté. Et nous sommes trois.

Des pas s'approchèrent, faisant trembler de manière effrayante les portes des cabines de toilettes. Les miroirs vibraient, un grincement étrange leur parvint. Un silence se fit. Puis le troll surgit.

Les enfants ne bougèrent pas, se contrôlant pour ne pas crier de terreur.

La créature avança dans la pièce lentement, les yeux tombants, les bras ballants. Un énorme gourdin traînait derrière lui, caractérisant l'étrange grincement. Son regard dévia sur les enfants, ne montrant pour le moment aucun signe agressif. Il fallait pourtant s'en méfié. Ces créatures étaient connues pour leurs lenteurs, leurs esprits étriquer et leurs idioties. Pourtant, ils faisaient de redoutable combattant.

Les chances que les enfants s'en sortent étaient désormais très minces. Pourtant, ils gardèrent leurs baguettes levées, prêtes à les utiliser au moindre mouvement.

-Hermione... dis-moi que tu connais un sort pour nous sortir de là, chuchota Draco en se crispant irrémédiablement. N'importe quoi, mais vite.

-Peut-être qu'il ne nous veut aucun mal ? Suggéra Potter avec espoir. Je veux dire... pourquoi il nous attaquerait si nous même, nous ne l'attaquons pas ?

Draco tourna la tête vers Potter, faisant la grimace.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis, en plus ? Railla-t-il. Les moldus vivent dans un conte de fée ou quoi ? Parce que je vois pas comment, sinon, tu pourrais penser qu'il ne nous attaquerait pas.

Draco était excédé par l'attitude du brun. Son père l'avait averti que le «survivant» avait été élevé par des moldus, mais tout de même !... Sa naïveté était accablante.

Revenant au troll, Draco le vit posé les yeux sur eux, l'air encore légèrement endormi. Il n'aimait pas ça.

-J'ai... j'ai un fouillis de formule dans ma tête, plus ou moins utile, mais... j'ignore si cela suffira, souffla Hermione en regardant les garçons d'un air incertains. Ceux que nous avons vus toute la semaine.

Le visage de Draco s'illumina, comprenant où la sorcière voulait en venir. C'était peut-être des formules futiles, oui, mais qui pourraient bien marcher. Ils en numéraires quelques unes tous les deux, gardant à l'œil la créature encore somnolente.

Soudain, le Troll braqua des yeux menaçant sur eux, les faisant tous trois crier de terreur. Hermione jeta presque sa baguette en la levant brusquement vers lui.

-_Colloshoo_, cria-t-elle à l'adresse du géant, la sueur venant perler son front crispé par la peur.

Soudain, alors que le Troll voulut s'élancer sur les enfants, ses pieds furent comme collés au sol, l'arrêtant net dans son élan.

Les deux garçons rirent de la situation, poussant des cris de joie. Dans l'euphorie, Draco ne réfléchit pas et lança un sort sorti de son esprit, le choisissant aléatoirement parmi ce qu'il avait retenus jusqu'à présent.

-_Gemino_, dit-il alors en levant sa baguette.

Hermione lui arracha sa baguette violemment, mais trop tard, le mal était fait.

-Idiot ! Hurla-t-elle. Réfléchi un peu avant d'utiliser un sort !

Les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux quand, soudainement, le Troll se dédoubla devant eux.

-Merde ! Sursauta Potter en reculant contre le mur. C'est pas vrai ! Tu en as d'autres, des idées géniales comme ça, Malfoy ?!

Le sort jeté par Draco avait fait apparaître un autre Troll et par conséquent, annulé le premier sort de la jeune Hermione. Les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent donc face à deux Troll adultes très en colère. Les deux gourdins tenus par les créatures commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs, devenant la menace première des enfants. Ces derniers n'osèrent plus utiliser leurs baguettes, de peur d'aggraver encore plus la situation.

Draco mesura la distance entre les créatures et la sortie, et le temps pour l'atteindre. Vraisemblablement, un seul d'entre eux pourrait éventuellement s'échapper. Draco lorgna Hermione du coin de l'œil, redoutant son regard accusateur. La jeune sorcière plissa les yeux, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, comme d'habitude. Le garçon espérait donc un plan B de sa part, bien qu'il soit entièrement responsable de la situation.

-Baissez-vous, hurla alors Potter en poussant Draco violemment.

Un des gourdins venait de s'abattre sur eux, les loupant de peu en fracassant plusieurs cabines de toilettes. Les enfants relevèrent des yeux paniqués, voyant alors les deux créatures chargées vers eux, les yeux flamboyant de rage et d'intelligence.

Visiblement, le côté somnolent n'était qu'un piège...

Potter se releva rapidement et recula à l'opposé des autres enfants. Draco comprit vite qu'il tentait une sortie, leur laissant le champ libre pour passer. Sauf que le second troll comprit vite la stratégie et se retourna bien vite vers lui et Hermione. Cette dernière cria quand le troll leva à nouveau son gourdin. Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, poussant de faibles gémissements. Il se tenait devant Hermione, raide et immobile, regardant le troll venir abattre son arme sur eux. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne purent bouger.

Potter leva alors une ultime fois sa baguette.

-_Petrificus Totalus_, cria-t-il en visant les deux créatures.

À cet instant, tandis qu'Hermione continuait de hurler au sol, la tête enfouit dans ses genoux, que Draco restait pétrifié de peur et que Potter s'écroulait doucement contre le mur derrière lui, les deux trolls chancelèrent avant de s'effondrer au sol, raidi par le sort.

La jeune Hermione cria d'effroi en sentant la créature tombée près d'elle, et elle s'écarta brusquement, venant se cogner contre la vasque en céramique d'un lavabo. Draco ne bougea toujours pas, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Il vit Potter souffler bruyamment avant de s'approcher du Troll, son double ayant disparu après s'être effondrer au sol. Il le tapa du pied, vérifiant l'efficacité du sort.

-Tu l'as assommé ? Demanda Draco en s'approchant prudemment, imitant vite le geste de Potter.

-Non, mais il ne peut pas bouger... pour l'instant.

Draco émit un ricanement sec, s'appropriant déjà du gourdin du monstre. Potter lui attrapa le poignet sèchement, l'interrogeant du regard. Le garçon s'écarta violemment avant de lever le gourdin aussi haut que pouvait le lui permettre le poids de l'arme. Il l'abatis ensuite sur la tête du troll, l'assommant définitivement.

-Le problème est résolu, répliqua Draco froidement, sans le moindre remords.

-Tu aurais pu le tuer ! S'indigna Potter en se mettant en colère.

-Ah oui ?! Railla Draco en ricanant. Et lui, alors ? Ce n'était pas son objectif ?

-Il était neutralisé !

-Eh bien, il faut croire que vous autres Gryffondor, êtes plus débile que je croyais ! On finit toujours le travail commencé.

-C'est ça ! Se moqua Potter en levant les yeux au ciel. En attendant, c'est pas moi qui regardais un troll bêtement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me tuer. Sans moi, Granger et toi seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est !

-Tu veux des remerciements, peut-être ? Gronda Draco en s'approchant de Potter, se collant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard, trop orgueilleux pour se préoccuper du reste. Autant du troll à leurs pieds que d'Hermione, toujours recroquevillé au sol, les yeux fixés sur la créature.

...

Alors que la jeune sorcière se relevait prudemment de sous le lavabo, les deux garçons continuaient à se crier dessus, ignorant sa présence. C'est à ce moment-là que de l'agitation leur fit relever la tête.

Trois professeurs débarquèrent dans l'agitation la plus totale, chacun d'eux se précipitant auprès des trois jeunes sorciers, stoppant net à la vue du Troll. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits. Du moins... deux d'entre eux. Le professeur Mcgonagall exprimait à la fois l'effarement, la peur et... eh bien, la surprise. Elle regardait tour à tour les trois enfants, complètement désappointée. C'était très comique, finalement. Le professeur Rogue, fidèle à lui-même, incarnait la froideur même. Directeur de Serpentard, Hermione s'attendait de sa part à une punition exemplaire, pour Draco et elle. C'était inévitable, elle le sentait. Quant au professeur Quirrell, il était... blanc comme un linge. Chose pas le moins du monde étrange, en soi.

-J'espère obtenir de courtes explications, exigeai le professeur Rogue en vrillant ses yeux noirs sur ses deux élèves. Et vite.

Draco bafouilla ce qui s'était passé, craignant la fureur de Rogue quant au sort qu'il avait accidentellement choisi d'utiliser. Le professeur n'exprimant rien sinon une sévère ligne à la place de la bouche, Draco se tut, baissant la tête et voûtant les épaules.

Hermione voulut l'aider mais le directeur leva une main, l'intimant à se taire. Il vrillait déjà un regard sévère sur Potter.

-Je suis impressionné, toutefois, pour vos initiatives, à tous les trois, débita le professeur Mcgonagall en ignorant royalement le regard noir de Rogue. Il était malgré tout irresponsable, miss Granger, de rester seule dans les cachots. J'espère que cet événement vous fera réfléchir plus sérieusement. quant à vous, monsieur Potter, je félicite votre courage. Neutralisé un troll des Montagnes adulte n'est déjà pas une tâche aisée... alors en tant que première année !

-Potter la immobilisé... mais c'est moi qui l'ai assommé, se sentit obligé à répliquer Draco, sous les regards noirs d'Hermione et Rogue.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être en vie, railla le professeur Rogue.

Sur ceux, Rogue et Mcgonagall partirent. Le professeur Quirrell tiquait inlassablement, le visage blême, la gorge nouée. Hermione trouvait ça drôle qu'il enseigne les forces du Mal. Il n'avait vraiment pas la carrure, contrairement à Rogue.

-Vous...v-vous devr-iez partir, mai-mainte-nant, balbutia-t-il difficilement.

Les enfants ne se firent pas priez, sauf qu'une fois dans le couloir, alors que Potter s'éloignait rapidement, Hermione attrapa Draco par la manche et le plaqua derrière une statue en marbre. Draco fulmina, s'apprêtant à houspiller.

-Chut ! Regarde, dit-elle en se penchant pour regarder le couloir.

Quand Draco l'imita, il vit le professeur Quirrell partir à son tour en sens inverse, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui comme s'il craignait d'être suivi.

-Tu ne le trouve pas étrange ? Demanda Hermione. Il semble plus nerveux que d'habitude.

-Quirrell a constamment peur, railla Draco en relâchant la pierre pour repartir vers son dortoir.

Hermione lui emboîta le pas, jetant un dernier regard au professeur, qui venait de disparaître. Elle aurait jurée avoir vu le turban bouger.

-Tu n'es pas curieux ? Insista-t-elle en entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Non, Hermione, et je m'en fiche, avoua-t-il en soupirant. Je viens de me faire ridiculiser par Potter à cause de ce stupide troll. Il est temps de préparer ma vengeance.

La laissant là, il partit dans sa chambre.

Suite à ça, Hermione resta un peu dans la salle commune en ayant nullement envie de retourner dans son dortoir, devant alors raconter encore et encore ce qui s'était passé et qui, sans nul doute, était déjà su par la plupart de l'école. Aussi, tandis que la salle vide offrait un lieu de paix pour la jeune sorcière, celle-ci se posa sur un sofa, le menton dans les mains.

Quelque chose la tracassait, mais elle ignorait quoi encore.

L'attitude du professeur Quirrell la laissait songeuse... surtout envers le professeur Rogue, que bien sur, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas loupé malgré eux. Ils semblaient... méfiants l'un de l'autre. Était-ce seulement à cause d'une simple compétition pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ? Ou l'animosité des deux hommes s'orientait sur autre chose ? Quelle que soit la raison, Hermione avait observé les attitudes des deux hommes, et, à moins qu'elle manque d'une information capitale, il se passait quelque chose. Pour la jeune Hermione, avide des questions sans réponses... le défi était de taille.

...

Hermione se prit une fois de plus la tête avec Draco, sauf que cette fois-là, Blaise était arrivé à temps pour calmer les hostilités. Arrivant subitement à la table des Serpentard, ce dernier sauta sur le banc, à califourchon, et écarta exagérément les deux amis, qui le foudroyèrent du regard. Le garçon ne rigola que plus encore, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

-Tu tombes très bien ! Cracha Hermione en croisant les bras contre son buste, l'air furieuse. Draco est insupportable depuis ce matin. Je n'en peux plus !

-C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda alors Blaise en croyant à une dispute entre les deux jeunes sorciers.

-Draco est de mauvaise humeur car c'est aujourd'hui, le premier match de Quidditch, expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et donc... ? Demanda lentement Blaise.

-Et donc ! Monsieur est de mauvais poil car Potter va amorcer son baptême de l'air.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, subitement perplexe.

-Enfin... il va jouer en tant qu'attrapeur, quoi !

Visiblement, les expressions moldu n'étaient pas d'actualité, par ici... La sorcière devrait s'en souvenirs avant de lâcher une autre gourde.

-Et c'est tout ! Ricana Blaise en se tournant brusquement vers le concerner. Tu fais ta tête de limace juste parce que Potter va jouer ? Psss, pas de quoi avoir peur, les amis. Les Serpentard vont gagner, comme toujours.

-Tu parierais dessus ? Osa demandé Hermione en souriant.

-Par Merlin, une joueuse ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adore, Princesse ? OK, combien tu paries ?

-Hum...

-Non mais j'hallucine, vous deux ! Ulcéra Draco en les pointant tous les deux du doigt. Vous êtes vraiment en train de faire comme les frères Weasley ? Les paris sont stupides et...!

-Du calme, Draco, rigola Blaise en soupirant théâtralement. Nous n'en sommes pas là. Mais peut-être que si tu jouais le jeu, comme Hermione, tu te dériderais. Franchement, on s'en fiche que Potter soit le seul premier année à jouer au Quidditch depuis un siècle. Ça change strictement rien puisqu'il débute à peine ! Le match reste le même... et on sait tous que niveau stratégie... les Gryffondor ne volent pas haut.

-Blaise à raison, Draco, sourit gentiment Hermione. Potter est un attrapeur... en soi, la discipline la plus difficile. Les chances de l'attraper...

-Il me semble pourtant être clair; je hais Potter. Alors merci bien pour vos explications et les chances de gagner ou non, mais arrêter de me parler de lui, s'agaça Draco en haussant le ton, bien qu'il semblât se contenir pour rester maître de lui. Depuis ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots, avec ce troll de malheur, tout le monde parle de Potter. Potter par-ci, Potter par là, et honnêtement, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Donc fermez là, vous deux, avant que je m'énerve réellement. C'est compris ?

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son assiette, Blaise plissa les yeux mais finit par hocher de la tête. Le calme revint vite entre les trois sorciers, bien qu'une légère tension planât encore.

-Pourquoi le professeur Rogue boîte-t-il autant ? Demanda quelques minutes plus tard Blaise, la bouche pleine.

Hermione se pencha dans l'allée pour observer les dires du jeune sorcier. En effet, ledit professeur, bien que draper de sa longue cape noir, semblait avoir quelque peu du mal à marcher. Mais Hermione ne s'en étonna que légèrement, ayant déjà remarqué ce boitillement quelques jours avant.

-Au cachot, Rogue boitait déjà, chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse des deux garçons. Et je l'ai vu avec Quirrell, en train d'entretenir une conversation agitée. Peut-être qu'ils ont eu un différent ?

-Et ça aurait mal fini, tu penses ? Supposa Blaise. Je veux dire, des professeurs qui se jettent des sorts ! Pas à Poudlard !

-Oh, avec Rogue, il faut s'attendre à tous, vous savez ! Se vanta quelque peu Draco en mâchouillant un morceau de pain. Il n'a jamais été amical. Encore moins avec des hommes tels que Quirrell. Faible, proche des moldus... une vraie source de problèmes !

Les enfants se turent quand ledit Quirrell passa justement devant eux, rejoignant la table des professeurs. Draco, Hermione et Blaise le suivirent du regard, tentant de trouver la moindre blessure approuvant l'hypothèse d'Hermione. Mais comme à son habitude, le professeur traversait la Grande salle d'un pas pressant, les mains crispées et le regard fuyant.

Pourquoi être professeur quand on avait si peur des enfants ? Hermione regardait davantage son turban violet que tout le reste. Mais, bien sur, il ne bougeait pas. Serait-ce son imagination, qui lui aurait joué des tours, la dernière fois ? Après tout, elle était à Poudlard, désormais. Et par-dessus tout, une sorcière ! Pensé que quelque chose se trouvait sous ce turban... n'était pas si extravagant, finalement.

...

Harry commençait à comprendre certaines choses. Peut-être était-il trop parano, depuis la découverte du monde des sorciers, quelques mois plus tôt ! Pourtant, les éléments ne faisaient que se clarifier.

-Mais attend, je ne comprends pas tout, Harry. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi Rogue voudrait-il s'approcher de ce chien ? Je veux dire, il avait trois têtes ! Et tu te souviens de la taille de ses pattes ? Même un hyppogriff est moins effrayant ! Ça n'a pas de sens !

-Mais que faisait ce chien ici, à ton avis ? Insista Harry tout en ignorant volontairement de lui demander ce que s'était, un hyppogriff. Rappelles-toi, il était sur une trappe. Il cache quelque chose... et je pense savoir quoi. Du moins, en avoir une idée. L'objet volé à Gringotts...

-Alors... Rogue veut cette chose, gardé par le chien, que tout le monde pense avoir été volé ?Et c'est pourquoi il est blessé ?

Harry acquitta, tout autant troublé que Ron par cette histoire. Après tout, bien que le professeur Rogue lui faisait horreur, comme à tous les Gryffondor, Harry voyait mal un professeur vouloir nuire à Dumbledore. C'était absurde !

-Le courriel ! S'écria Neville en renversant accidentellement son bol de citrouille. Oups...

Déjà que la chouette de Ron était un danger ambulant... Mais cette fois-ci, à la grande surprise d'Harry, sa chouette blanche vint à la lui, lâchant sur la table un long et fin paquet marron.

Le jeune sorcier resta muet de longues secondes, estomaqué. C'était bien la première fois que sa chouette lui amenait quelque chose.

-C'est à midi le courriel, protesta Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends Harry ? Vas-y, ouvre-le !

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent alors d'ouvrir le paquet, sous les regards inquisiteurs de beaucoup d'enfants. Même quelques Serpentard se levèrent de leur banc pour les voir.

-Houa ! S'extasia alors le rouquin d'un air émerveillé.

-C'est un balai, souffla Harry, stupéfait.

Sachant son premier match de Quidditch aujourd'hui...

-Un Nimbus 2000, tu veux dire ! Cria Ron à toute la table.

Tous les Gryffondor s'attroupèrent derrière Harry, observant le balai d'un peu plus près. Apparemment, ce cadeau était d'une valeur inestimable, selon beaucoup d'élèves.

-Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama alors une voix forte, derrière lui.

Tous les rouge et or se dispersèrent immédiatement à la vue du professeur Mcgonagall. Cette dernière se pencha légèrement vers le jeune sorcier, la mine toujours sévère.

-Après votre repas, veuillez vous rendre au bureau du directeur. Pas de détour Monsieur Potter, le professeur Dumbledore vous y attendra.

Alors qu'Harry hochait la tête, intrigué et légèrement perdu par une telle demande, le professeur Mcgonagall rejoignit la table des Serpentard, s'adressant cette fois-ci à Granger. Puis, elle partit. N'adressant à personnes d'autres de message.

Alors pourquoi seulement Granger et lui ?

* * *

_**Une semaine de retard... mais un chapitre un peu plus long...**_

_**La fin amorce une suite plutôt différente de l'oeuvre originale. J'espère que vous aimerez !**_

_**A votre avis, pourquoi Harry et Hermione sont convoqués chez le directeur ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain. Ce n'est pas encore la période, mais on passera aux fêtes de Noël ^^ **_

_**Pour finir: merci pour vos commentaires. Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise !**_


End file.
